quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Village Rallydon
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. The fodder spirits you can obtain in this area are level 5 instead of level 1. Loretta (Black Princess) is the guildmaster of Rallydon. Images Rallydon.jpg|Halloween Decorations Stage 1: Forest Helper Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Frost Creeper * Aqua Plant * Aqua Slime * Elite Aqua Plant Walking with Farmers (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2079, ~182 EXP) *Boss: Float Slime (x2), Elite Aqua Plant Shipping Seedlings (Rank 7, 12MP) (~1701-1890g, ~156-169 EXP) *Boss: Elite Aqua Plant (x3) Dishelved Lands (Rank 7, 12MP) (1890-2268g, 169-195 EXP) *Boss: Elite Frost Creeper (x3) To Protect the Forest (Rank 7, 16MP) (1890-2079g, 169-182 EXP) *Boss: Elite Frost Creeper (x2), Gnome Stage 2: Field Defiler Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Fire Raccoon (Lord) * Spark Creeper * Thunder Rabbit * Thunder Goblin * Thunder Raccoon (Lord) * Frost Creeper * Rain Raccoon (Lord) Patrolling the Fields (Rank 7, 12MP) (1960-5080g, 140-182 EXP) *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Elite Spark Creeper Destroyed Fences (Rank 7, 12MP) (1960-2352g, 182-210 EXP) *Boss: Elite Thunder Rabbit (x2), Lightning Goblin Howling Beasts (Rank 7, 12MP) (2156-2352g, 196-210 EXP) *Boss: Elite Spark Creeper (x3) Glowing Eyes in the Night (Rank 7, 16MP) (2156-2548g, 182-210 EXP) *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (x2) Stage 3: Sanctuary Prayer Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Red Creeper * Fire Slime * Fire Plant * Aqua Plant * Frost Creeper The Pure Forest (Rank 7, 12MP) (1421-2233g, 112-168 EXP) *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Flame Slime Chirping Birds (Rank 7, 12MP) (1600-2030g, 150-182 EXP) *Boss: Elite Fire Plant (x3) Gentle Light (Rank 7, 12MP) (1624-2233g, 154-196 EXP) *Boss: Elite Fire Plant (x2), Elite Red Creeper Prayers from a Priestess (Rank 7, 16MP) (2436-6217g, 168-182 EXP) *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Sphinx Stage 4: Legendary Fabric Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Goblin * Yellow Demon In Search of Materials (Rank 7, 12MP) (1672-1881g, 165-180 EXP) *Boss: Lightning Goblin (x3) Unknown Flora (Rank 7, 12MP) (1672-1881g, 165-180 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon (x2), Lightning Goblin Collection Prevention (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2299-2508g, ~210-225 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon (x2), Lightning Devil Gunner Ancient Plants (Rank 7, 16MP) (~2717g, ~240 EXP) *Boss: Elecflow (Jumping) (x3) Stage 5: A New Mutation Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Flame Rabbit * Red Creeper * Red Demon Evening roaring Monsters (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2160-2592g, ~195-225 EXP) *Boss: Elite Red Demon (x3) Keep Your Guard Up (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2160-2376g, ~195-210 EXP) *Boss: Elite Flame Rabbit (x2), Elite Red Creeper Wild Monsters (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2160g, ~180 EXP) *Boss: Fire Golem (x2) Fighting the Unknown (Rank 7, 16MP) (~3024g, ~255 EXP) *Boss: Fire Golem (x2), Mad Rock Stage 6: The Oracle Ring Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Hinokino (Hero) * Pikadake (Hero) * Frosh (Hero) * Ice Centaur * Blue Valkyrie * Aqua Slime To the Depths of the Forest (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2563g, ~224 EXP) *Boss: Float Slime (x3) Pushing Past the Thorns (Rank 8, 13MP) (2097-2563g, 192-224 EXP) *Boss: Float Slime (x2), Azure Valkyrie The Path to the Sanctuary (Rank 8, 13MP) (2330-2796g, 208-240 EXP) *Boss: Frozen Axe Centaur (x3) The Destination (Rank 8, 17MP) (2796-3495g, 240-288 EXP) *Boss: Azure Valkyrie, Wildwolf, Frozen Axe Centaur Stage 7: A Gift from the Heavens Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal Wizard Books (B, level 1) occasionally drop from this stage. All: * Fire Centaur * Red Demon * Red Fighter * Rocher (Fire Breather) * Yellow Demon * Thunder Centaur * Thunder Fighter * Rocher (Lightning Strike) * Rocher (Rain Maker) A Walk Under the Stars (Rank 8, 13MP) (2629-2868g, 224-240 EXP) *Boss: Elite Red Demon (x2), Elite Red Fighter Noisy Beasts (Rank 8, 13MP) (2151-2868g, 192-240 EXP) *Boss: Elite Red Fighter (x2), Flaming Axe Centaur The Weight of the Package (Rank 8, 13MP) (2151-2868g, 192-240 EXP) *Boss: Flaming Axe Centaur (x3) The Weight of the Feelings (Rank 8, 17MP) (3107-6147g, 256-288 EXP) *Boss: Flaming Axe Centaur (x2), B+-level Rock Golem (Unknown Spirit) Stage 8: Guiding the Lost All: * Blue Fighter * Water Goblin * Ice Devil Gunner Lost Memories (Rank 8, 13MP) (~1722-2460g, ~170-221 EXP) *Boss: River Goblin (x3) Following the Path '''(Rank 8, 13MP) (~2460g, ~221 EXP) *Boss: Elite Blue Fighter (x2), Hail Devil Gunner '''Memories that Remain (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2700g, ~235 EXP) *Boss: Hail Devil Gunner (x2), River Goblin Clear Skies '''(Rank 8, 17MP) (~2952g, ~ 255 EXP) *Boss: Wildwolf (x2), Werewolf Stage 9: Water to the Desert All: * Fire Hand * Red Creeper * Flame Rabbit * Spark Hand * Spark Creeper * Thunder Rabbit '''To the Thirsty Lands (Rank 8, 13MP) (~3030g, ~270 EXP) *Boss: Elite Spark Creeper (x3) Hydrate the Earth (Rank 8, 13MP) (2780g, ~250 EXP) *Boss: Elite Spark Creeper (x2), Elite Spark Hand The Lost Trees (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2500g, ~230 EXP) *Boss: Elite Spark Hand (x3) What Robs the Moisture (Rank 8, 17MP) (~2800g, ~210 EXP) *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (Redux) Stage 10: Harbinger of Great Disaster All: * Fire Centaur * Fire Hand * Red Demon * Fire Golem Past the Burnt Lands (Rank 9, 13MP) (~2900g, ~250 EXP) *Boss: Elite Red Demon, Flaming Axe Centaur, Elite Fire Hand Fire Trails (Rank 9, 13MP) (~2590-3100g, ~234-270 EXP) *Boss: Flaming Axe Centaur (x2), Elite Fire Hand Searching for the Dragon's Nest (Rank 9, 13MP) (~2331-3000g, ~216-250 EXP) *Boss: Elite Fire Hand (x3) Blazing Dragon (Rank 9, 17MP) (~2600-3108g, ~235-270 EXP) *Boss: Fiery Dragon, Elite Red Demon (x2) Stage 11: Request to Build a Main House All: * Frost Rabbit * Blue Fighter * Aqua Plant * Flame Rabbit * Elecflow (Jumping) * Aquaflow (Jumping) * Flameflow (Jumping) Logging for Lumber '''(Rank 9, 13MP) (~2660g, ~247 EXP) *Boss: Elite Blue Fighter (x2), Elite Aqua Plant '''Harvesting Trees (Rank 9, 13MP) (~2660-2900g, ~247-265 EXP) *Boss: Elite Blue Fighter (x2), Elite Frost Rabbit Searching for Quality Columns (Rank 9, 13MP) (~2660g, 247 EXP) *Boss: Elite Frost Rabbit (x2), Wildwolf Every Last Details (Rank 9, 17MP) (~3300g, ~300 EXP) *Boss: Wildwolf (x2), Hail Gnome Stage 12: Traders Protection All: * Yellow Demon * Thunder Fighter * Thunder Devil Gunner Night Carriage '(Rank 9, 13MP) (~2500g, ~220 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon, Elite Thunder Fighter (x2) '''Monster's Murmurs '(Rank 9, 13MP) (~2500g, 220 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon (x2), Elite Thunder Fighter 'A Shadow in the Darkness '(Rank 9, 13MP) (~3000g, 260 EXP) *Boss: Elite Thunder Fighter, Lightning Devil Gunner (x2) 'The Targeted Package '(Rank 9, 17MP) (~3500g, ~300 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon (x2), Hypno Dragon Stage 13: Ancient Ruins All: * Red Mummy * Skeleton Warrior (Fire) * Fire Hand * Fire Golem * Red Wizard Book * Wizard Book (Blue) * Wizard Book (Yellow) * Red Wizard Book '''Spooky Ruins (Rank 9, 13MP) (240 - 300 EXP) *Boss : 3x Elite Fire Hand Enveloped in Serenity (Rank 9, 13MP) (240 - 300 EXP) *Boss : Red Mummy (Lord) , Elite Fire Hand , Skeleton Warrior (Flaming) A Voice from the Depths '''(Rank 9, 13MP) (240 - 300 EXP) *Boss : Elite Fire Hand , 2x Skeleton Warrior (Flaming) '''What Awaits Within (Rank 9, 17MP) (~3300g, ~260 EXP) *Boss: Neo Sphinx Stage 14: Looking for the Holy Water All: Calming the Nerves (Rank 10, 13MP) * Thunder Valkyrie * Blue Valkyrie * Scarlet Dryad * Thunder Plant *Boss: Elite Thunder Plant (x3) Walking Past Dead Leaves (Rank 10, 13MP) (~2800g, ~270 EXP) * Thunder Valkyrie * Thunder Centaur * Moonlight Dryad * Scarlet Dryad * Blue Valkyrie *Boss: Thunder Axe Centaur, Gold Valkyrie (x2) Rushing to the Sanctuary (Rank 10, 13MP) (~2000g, ~210 EXP) * Ice Centaur * Thunder Centaur * Thunder Plant *Boss: Thunder Axe Centaur (x3) The Sanctuary Springs (Rank 10, 17MP) (~3700g, ~330 EXP) * Blue Valkyrie * Thunder Valkyrie * Scarlet Dryad * Moonlight Dryad * Thunder Centaur * Ice Centaur *Boss: Gold Valkyrie (x2), C+ Stage 15: The Cursed Dragon All: Advancing Past The Miasma (Rank 10, 14MP) (~3300g, ~300 EXP) * Red Mummy * Skeleton Warrior (Fire) * Skeleton Warrior (Water) * Blue Mummy * Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) *Boss: Skeleton Warrior (Blackwater) (x2), C+ Blue Mummy Lord Feast Of The UIndead (Rank 10, 14MP) (~3600g, 310 EXP) * Skeleton Warrior (Fire) * Skeleton Warrior (Water) * Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) * Blue Mummy * Yellow Mummy *Boss: C+ Blue Mummy Lord (x2), Skeleton Warrior (Blackwater) The Rotting Sanctuary (Rank 10, 14MP) Deadly Combat With A Dragon (Rank 10, 18MP) *Boss: Electric Dragon Category:Quests Category:City